


Night of the Realization

by eotu



Category: Wild Wild West (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eotu/pseuds/eotu
Summary: They were in a city for the first time in weeks, and Jim's desire for the attractions of civilization had led him to accept this invitation.
Relationships: Artemus Gordon/James West
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Night of the Realization

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corvidology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/gifts).



Rain lashed the windows and wind rattled the shutters, but the mansion glittered with light. It was the home of Chicago's mayor, and the company included the most prominent people in the city.

As soon as Jim and Artie entered, they were swept into the crowd in separate directions. Everyone wanted to be seen talking to the men who had the ear of the President. Jim sometimes wondered how it was so well known that he and Artie were in the Secret Service, and, for that matter why it was called _Secret_ , since obviously their employment wasn't. 

Once they'd shaken the hands of the men who ran Chicago, they were released into the ballroom where the ladies held court. Being gracious to the wives and daughters of the city's elite was just as important as impressing the men. Both James and Artemus knew that the ladies had a lot of influence. Plus they were more pleasant to deal with. Both men cut dashing figures in their evening clothes, and the women in the ballroom quickly gravitated towards them. Part of it was the novelty, but Jim's looks and Artie's gravitas always attracted the female gaze. Jim wasn't above using this in their work, but it always amused him.

For the next couple of hours, the partners barely saw one another. They were either on the dance floor with the daughters and young matrons, or fetching punch and paying court to the older ladies who watched the scene with judgmental eyes. Jim learned more about Chicago society than he ever wanted to, but there was very little he could report to his superiors.

After what seemed like his hundredth waltz, Jim escorted his partner to a chair and bowed as she turned to the next gentleman awaiting her attention. Momentarily free from social obligations, he glanced across the room at his partner. Anyone else would have thought Artie was having a great time. There were not one, not two, but three beautiful women crowded around him, each waiting patiently for his attention. Artie was smiling at them together and in turn, somehow giving each one the impression that she was the favored one. No one else would know it, but Jim could tell that Artie was not enjoying himself.

James knew Artie hadn't wanted to come out tonight. Jim knew his partner really wanted to stay home on the train and spend a quiet evening, just the two of them. But they were in a city for the first time in weeks, and Jim's desire for the attractions of civilization had led him to accept this invitation. He'd convinced Artemus along in hopes of reminding him of their unspoken arrangement. 

A few months ago, they were out, in pursuit. It had been a long, tiring day of tracking. They had the faint trail in fits and starts, not enough to go at a reasonable pace. In the saddle for a while, then out again. Not enough energy burnt in pursuit, but both of them exhausted by the concentration it took. Jim had the first watch, but Artemus was twitchy. He couldn't seem to settle into sleep. James watched him toss in his bedroll, and suddenly recognized his predicament. 

Always a man of action, Jim didn't think much about what he was doing. He just walked over and squatted down by Artie's hip and reached into the bedroll. When Artie looked at him with startled eyes, and started to protest, Jim shushed him with a gesture and patted him comfortingly on the shoulder. Jim undid Artie's flies and reached into his britches, finding his partner hard, as he'd suspected. With the first touch of his hand, Artemus released a long sigh and relaxed back into the bedroll. Jim took this as permission, and began working on Artemus, up and down, starting slowly and gently, then speeding up, grasping harder, listening to the quiet murmurs and sighs Artie made and using them as guides. Artie's body tightened, and he arched off the ground, and Jim knew he was close. Jim increased the tempo and added a slight twist to his stroke, and that's all it took to make his partner climax with a low groan. 

As Artie sank back into his bedding, Jim cleaned him with a handkerchief and tucked him back in. Obviously it was what Artie had needed, since he was could barely stay awake. Jim could see his eyelids try to open, and moved to forestall anything that would waken him further.

"Shhh. Sleep now, Artie," Jim urged, and patted his shoulder again. Then he stood and moved back to his post, ending any discussion before it could begin.

Since then, they'd been helping each other out with physical needs when they were away from civilization. They'd used their hands and rubbed against each other, but nothing more intimate. Jim was happy to spend that kind of time with Artie when it was just the two of them, but in a city, he preferred the soft, clean-scented company of women. Or had, until now.

In all fairness, James couldn't resent Artie's unhappiness. He could see that his partner was doing his damnedest to hide it. It was only because Jim knew Artie so well that he was able to see the melancholy lurking behind Artie's eyes. It wasn't as if Artemus was watching Jim. He was involved in the conversation with the bevy surrounding him. But every so often he dropped his smile, just for an instant. Then he'd resume his interested expression, soldiering on as if on assignment. 

No, Artie wasn't watching Jim, but Jim realized that he was using a lot of attention keeping an eye on his partner. There was no need. If Artie wanted to leave, he could do so. They'd split up before. They were separate people, and sometimes, often, even, they wanted to do separate things when they weren't working. Artemus liked to attend the theater on the rare occasion there was a performance to be found. Jim liked to find a card game, or seek out female companionship.

For some reason, tonight Artie had let Jim convince him to come out. Now Artie was socializing and Jim was standing against the wall in the shadow of a large potted palm, deep in thought, oblivious to the music and rustle of silk that filled the ballroom.

Jim was aware that he wasn't fulfilling his obligations to either his hosts or his job. He represented the Secret Service and the Grant administration at these events. He was supposed to be acting the gracious gentleman while keeping his eyes and ears open for any whisper of discontent or criminal activity. He'd had every intention of fulfilling both roles when they set out from the Wanderer earlier, but now he was distracted.

Usually when he was distracted, it was because of a woman. Artie was always teasing Jim over his tendency to follow a pretty girl straight into trouble. Tonight he was distracted by thoughts of his partner. He had to admit it was his own fault. The lights and music and gaiety that Jim thought he would enjoy were suddenly too much to tolerate. Champagne punch and polite chit-chat were exhausting when all he really wanted was a glass of good whiskey and the quiet company of the man who knew him best. 

Jim looked up to find himself looking directly into the eyes of his partner. He couldn't help giving Artie a warm smile. Artemus gave him a fond soft look in return, then turned back to the ladies surrounding him. 

Jim went to step into the social whirl again, determined to act the part as Artie was, when he noticed that Artemus was kissing hands and bowing and making farewell gestures, as the women around him pouted prettily in disappointment. Just like when they were in the field, Artie had somehow read his mind and knew what Jim wanted.

The partners collected their coats, and as they walked together into the rainy night Artemus bowed over the hand of the hostess and said, "Madam, I regret we must leave your charming gathering so soon." 

James knew, though, there were no regrets. Not for either of them. Not anymore.


End file.
